HyperFarming
This is a basic tutorial of what HyperFarming is and why you should be doing it: To gain ressources in the game, you have a few options: #Attack enemy palaces and steal their ressources #Send troops to ressources tile and farm them. See Farming101 for more details. #Producing ressources in town. HyperFarming is actually about producing ressources in town, but in an efficient way. To hyper farm you need a few things: #Preferable to have lv 21 palace or above (earlier it is possible, but unlikely) #A clan where other players do hyper farming #A decent hero #Your ress buildings built in a certain way. First you need to chose 1 or 2 ressources (stone, wood, food, iron) that you want to Hyper ress. More than 2 is not preferable. My personal opinion is that you should start with 1 + food and slowly move to just that 1 (once you have 200m inf or above it will be hard to keep food positive) Once you chose a ress that you want to hyper farm, you need to destroy all the other ressource buildings,EXCEPT 1 each. Example: if you chose wood and stone, destroy all but 1 the iron and food buildings. The but 1 is to be able to progress in game (you need at least 1 each ress buildings for other building in the palace. Once you have a bounch of empty spots in your palace, build your Hyper Ress buildings in equal parts. There are 25 spots in total, so if you chose 2 ress then you need 11 of 1 ress type and 12 of the other ress type and 1x from the rest. Example: if you chose stone and food, you do 12 stone, 11 food, 1 iron and 1 wood. If you chose only 1 ress type (like i have in my town) you build 22 of that ress type and 1 each from the rest. Example: 22 stone, 1 wood, 1 iron 1 food. Unless you chose Food and 1 other ress, you will have negative food production. This is not a bad thing, troops don't die if you don't have food, it just means that you need to ask a clan member for food each time you need to start a new construction/research or troop training. If your town is lv 21-22+ then you won't feel that big of a problem the lack of food. Just have a few ppl that have food or hyper food on the same time-zone as you so they can send you whenever you need. After you finished rebuilding your ressources buildings (don't feel bad about them, they are worth it) you need to reskill your hero. The most important skill is the ress production 3 and ress production 2 and 1. Example: If you chose stone as hyper ress, you need to put max skill points in Stone Production III and Stone Production II and Stone Production I . The order is correct, first fill the lv 3 one, then the lv 2 then the lv 1 skill.. If your hero is only lv 50, you will struggle with the skill points, especially if you want 2 ressources. After reskilling your hero you need to go to clan store and buy a 7 day ress production item. Each ress has 1 of this items that cost 5000 clan points (it's called Greed and the name of the ress 50%). Also you need to by the 50% Increased Ressource Production for 7 day that cost 15.000 clan points. ALWAYS have both of them active in your town. You might think that the skill points gave you 350%+65%+40% and this items only give 50% each. It's not true, together you double your production. This is because of the complicated formula they use for ress production. After you done all of this you should be able to produce a decent ammount of ress/ h. Now comes the tricky part: Trading. You can only produce efficiently 1 or 2 ressources in town. For the rest of the ress types, you need to trade with other clansmates. This is why you need a good clan where more players hyperfarm. WARNING: You only produce if you have less of that ressource than the city capacity. Go to Palace, Statistics, Click on 1 ress, and at the top you should be able to see: "You have", "Capacity: ", "Capacity: Vault". To produce the ressources you want you need to keep the "You have" below the value from "Capacity: ". If you don't, your city stops producing that ress and makes everything above useless. The "Capacity: Vault" means how much ressources are protected in case you get attacked and you lose. To overcome the big warning above you can do a few things: *Make trading partners. You send them your ress, they send you their ress, and whenever you need to start a new building, you ask for some of your ress back. *Make clan banks: This is a place where multiple ppl send ress and you are able to get them back when you need them. *Keep in mind what is your production, your capacity and how much time it takes to reach that capacity. For instance if you produce 2m stone and your city cap is 7m, then you fill your city in 3h30min. Try to log in the game once every 3-3h:30 and send all of that ress to your trading partner or to bank, so that you don't stop producing. To increase production/h: *Kill invaders and get gear that give production bonus to your ress (canis, barbarian, man-eater) *Put gems in your gear that give production bonus (lazurite, alexandrite, amethyst) *Buy the 100% boosts with gold (10k gold for 1 ress, 20k gold for all ress production). It's really worth it, if you are able to log in the game often to send ress to other players *Lv up your ress buildings. Note: from lv 20 to lv 21 you double the production. *have more skills give bonus to that ress *research To increase the city cap you can only lv up your ress buildings. The formula that calculates the ress production: =($C2+$D2+$H2+$I2+100)*($E2+$F2+$G2+100)/100/100*A3 A3 is the base production. C2-I2 are totals, Below them are the individual values to help me do the sum easier. A few values from me to convince you it's worth it: I produce stone and silver (silver is just like any other ress but it has it's own tiles) Production: 4.2m stone/h and 3m silver/h Total production so far (i have 210m inf): 13b stone and 7.2b silver. I farmed from ress tiles 2b and 3b from tasks, and 500m from pillagin from other towns. As you can see from the total ammount of ress i had so far, 20b from Hyper ress, 2b from tiles, 3b from tasks and 500m from other towns. My city cap:17m stone and 7m silver.